


legacy

by demetyr



Series: one hundred fortified towers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Legacies, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: this is something you should know / about women who are raised by mythological creatures...





	legacy

this is something you should know  
about women who are raised by mythological creatures —  
not only are we the granddaughters of  
all the witches that you failed to burn, we are also  
the heirs to _so much more_.

because my mother is a _dragon_ , and  
you best believe me when I tell you that  
she taught me all the secrets of breathing fire.

I was born wrapped in the flames of  
her fierce love, and the armored strength of her scaled body  
taught me all that I need to know about storming the castle; it was  
she, my dragon-mother, who first buoyed me  
aloft during flying lessons; it was her great wings that gave me  
shade to rest under when even my tolerance for heat  
wilted under the blazing glare of the world.

I need no sword but my own—the one that my mother  
forged for me in the fires of her own heart.

I need no shield but my own—the one that my mother  
designed for me in the fortress of her arms.

I need no armor but my own—the one that my mother  
invented for me from the treasure hoard of her love. 

I need no knight to rescue me, because my mother  
taught me how to rescue myself. I am no damsel  
in a tower; I am the dragon at my gates, and you  
had best _beware, all ye who enter here_.

so really, this is something you should _absolutely_ know  
about women who are raised by mythological creatures —  
not only are we the granddaughters of all  
the witches that you failed to burn; we are the ones  
to take up the mantle and the wand and the cauldron. 

because my mother is a dragon, and  
you best believe me when I tell you that  
 _I am my mother’s daughter_.

**Author's Note:**

> **_written 25 June 2016_ **


End file.
